


[podfic] imprinted upon your stars

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	[podfic] imprinted upon your stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [imprinted upon your stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318207) by [thatsparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsparrow/pseuds/thatsparrow). 



[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/t5t9qgl4vrsf4j20b11wa832b04oruel) \- 00:04:42

Music: Ecossaise in E♭ (WoO 86) - Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
